Smurfs: The Journey
by Nightfly123
Summary: Honesty Smurf is a normal Smurf in the village and, like most Smurfs, has a crush on Smurfette, the only girl in the village, but, when Smurfette makes a remarkable discovery, Honesty Smurf and three other Smurfs are willing to join her on her quest as they try to prevent the evil Gargamel from completing his evil plan.
1. The story begins

**Hello everyone. Here is my first Smurfs Story. So please, no flames or hates. Anyway, this story is gonna be like a re-cap of the film, Smurfs: The lost village, except in the POV (point of view) of my OC, Honesty Smurf. I hope that you like it. :)**

* * *

Deep in the forest lives a village, a village that is inhabitant by little blue and very cute creatures called Smurfs with most of them being boys who wear only trousers and big shoes as well as a hat, all of which is in the colour of white except for our bodies which are blue.

Hello, my name is Honesty Smurf and like my namesake, I am a Smurf that is always honest for the good reasons and sometimes, the bad reasons, but, I am a honest Smurf nonetheless and I am a very cheerful Smurf that likes to have fun, like most other Smurfs.

I have many friends in this village, but, my best friends are Clumsy Smurf and Paranoid Smurf with the latter always being paranoid for some strange reason, something that I am still trying to figure out, but, that's just part of his nature and as for Clumsy, well, he is a nice guy when you look past his accidents.

Also, like many Smurfs, I have a romantic crush on Smurfette, the only girl in the village, she was created by the evil wizard Gargamel, which is a very popular story, he used her to try to find Smurf village which unfortunely was successful in his mission, but, he didn't have any idea that Papa Smurf had magic of his own.

Papa Smurf used some magic to change Smurfette's behaviour and appearance while ultimately changing her into becoming the very Smurf that we all live with in this village to this very day and instead of being scared of her, us Smurfs became in love with her.

When it comes to having a crush on Smurfette, I do have a rival and his name is Hefty Smurf, he is the guy that not only has a heart on his shoulder, but, he also likes doing a lot of exercises and loves admiring his muscles with the former I'm fine with, but the latter?...Not so much.

Despite being rivals though, we are like brothers and we love doing exercises together as well as telling off Brainy whenever he rants on about stuff that is not helpful, but, he does mean well, though, that is something that you'll definitely have to admit.

So, on this particular day, I was walking around Smurf Village as I was looking for something to do in this little, but, awesome village and I just so happened to bump into Smurfette, the blonde haired female Smurf that I have a crush on.

"Oh, hey, Honesty Smurf" said Smurfette as she smiles at me. "How are you doing, today?".

"Hi Smurfette, I'm doing fine" I said as I returned the smile. "So, what are you doing?".

"I'm looking for something to do" said Smurfette as she sighed. "I tried to be like Grouchy, but, that obviously, didn't Smurf out".

"Yeah, I can understand that" I said as I got an idea. "Hey, I know, we should go and see Brainy, I heard that he is doing some kind of trial".

"Really?, what trial is he doing?" asked Smurfette as her face brightened. "Did he tell you, what it is?".

"No, he didn't, it's a surprise" I said as I scratched my neck with my hand. "But, that just makes it, more exciting, let's go, Smurfette".

Smurfette, happily, followed me as we began running to Brainy's mushroom house and I, like Smurfette, was wondering what the trial was about and I couldn't find out, what it is, but, I was also hoping that it wasn't dangerous or else, we would probably get hurt or be in trouble by Papa Smurf.

The two of us have finally got to Brainy's Mushroom house and we had just called out Brainy's name when the door suddenly opened which resulted in Brainy, himself, appearing and quickly pulling us into his house at such speed that me and Smurfette weren't prepared for.

I took the time to look around the inside of Brainy's Mushroom house and I am, honestly, Smurfed by what I was seeing by the likes of machines as well as liquids doing their part in this experiment that Brainy has clearly been working on as well as a shield that was clearly used for protection in case of the after effects or in case when an experiment goes badly wrong, which left me hoping that it is not the latter.

* * *

 **There you go, the first chapter of my first-ever Smurfs Story. I am just using the movie as I springboard to get the idea what Smurfs are like and how they react to each other as well as different situations. The dialogue is sort of changed in order to avoid the characters having to say the same thing that they say in the film along with the fact that I can't remember certain parts of the dialogue, although, I can remember some of it, but, the scenes will still be the same except that my OC, Honesty Smurf, will be joining on this amazing journey.**


	2. The Smurfy thing finder

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it :)**

I had finished looking around Brainy's Mushroom house when I saw Hefty sitting on a stool with an helmet on his head that displayed what appeared to be pictures of traits that each of us, Smurfs, are known to have as well as inspirations for our names.

Hefty was having a good time waiting patiently and he was very happy to see me as well as Smurfette when he saw us as he greeted Smurfette in his normal voice, but, he quickly switched it to an more flirty sort of voice that made me roll my eyes as I smiled.

Smurfette and I turned our attention back to Brainy as he began explaining what he was doing and it was quickly revealed that he is trying to find Hefty's trait and if it works, then, it would an amazing success for Brainy and his work.

"So, basically, if I can find Hefty's trait" said Brainy in his usual 'smart' tone. "Then, basically, I can use it to create a liquid powder".

"That's cool, Brainy, it really is" said Smurfette before she looked at me. "What do you think, Honesty?".

"I think it's cool, too, Smurfette" I said as I put an hand on her shoulder. "Also, it could very well, come in handy".

Smurfette smiled at me and I glad returned it before we turned our attention to Hefty as the helmet started up, although, me and Smurfette were called by Brainy to take cover behind the shield which we did without hesitation and watched as the helmet did it's thing.

It took only a few minutes until it the helmet managed to pick out Hefty's trait which had a picture of a heart that was very similar to the ones that are on both of his shoulders and the experiment was clearly a success for both Brainy and Hefty.

I was very impressed by how successful Brainy's experiment was and I also started to wonder if it can solve the mystery of Smurfette since a lot of the other Smurfs had absolutely no idea what a 'Smurfette' is or what trait it is known for.

Brainy gave Smurfette an bottle of Hefty's amazing strength and he got behind the shield where he gave the all-clear, but, Smurfette wasn't so sure about the idea as she opened the bottle only to have Clumsy come into the room at the same time.

Unfortunely, that resulted in the bottle flying out of Smurfette's hand and it ended up hitting the wall of Brainy's Mushroom house while causing an explosion, but, luckily it was small and after that, we greeted Clumsy before having to stop Nosy Smurf from being-well-nosy.

I had just started a conversation with Clumsy when we saw that Smurfette was hoping to find out what the helmet can do for her as well as hoping that it can solve the constant problem of the simple question that has clearly been haunting her for a long, long, time.

"Hey, if the helmet can tell what trait Hefty is" said Smurfette as she put on the helmet. "Then maybe, the helmet can tell me what an ette is".

"That's a good point, Smurfette, I must admit" I said before turning to Hefty. "Let's hope that, the helmet can help solve the mystery".

"You and me, both, Honesty, you and me, both" agreed Hefty as he nodded in agreement. "This whole mystery of what she is, has been plaguing her, hasn't it?".

"It Smurf has, Hefty, it Smurf has" I said in our usual Smurf language. "The poor girl just can't seem to get a break from it".

Hefty once again nodded in agreement, but, we turned our attention back to Smurfette who told Brainy to activate the helmet and we got behind cover as we watched the helmet while hoping that the entire mystery of what a Smurfette is can be solved once and for all, although, it was very clear, it wasn't going that way.

The room suddenly went a bit dark as many of Brainy's equipment started moving towards Smurfette and the whole room seemed to be shaking which lasted for a few more minutes until it suddenly stopped and the traits pictures disappeared and we even saw Smurfette absorb the energy from the helmet.

I was one of those that was absolutely shocked at what I just saw and it was very impressive, although, it still didn't answer the question of what is a Smurfette and I quickly looked at Brainy and Hefty as well as Clumsy to see if they are alright before looking at Smurfette who was concerned.

"Whoa, fascinating" said Brainy in shock as he walked towards Smurfette.

"What happened?" asked Smurfette as she still looked concerned.

"Instead of the energy coming out" said Brainy as he took the helmet off Smurfette. "You absorbed it, it's probably because you are not a real-".

"A real Smurf?" asked Smurfette knowing that is exactly what Brainy was going to say. "Go ahead, you can say it".

"No" said Brainy as he tried to tell Smurfette in a less insulting manner. "I'm just saying that this machine wasn't built for your...origins".

"It's ok, I understand" said Smurfette as she became depressed.

"Brainy" said Hefty as he admonished Brainy before walking over to Smurfette. "You know what, let's go and have some fun".

"Yeah" agreed Smurfette as she became happy again instantly.

"SMURFBOARDING!" we shouted, although, Clumsy had to catch up a bit.

One by one, we started to make our way out of Brainy's Mushroom house and I reached out an hand to Smurfette to help her down and she, happily, took it as we began following Brainy, Hefty and Clumsy as we went to get our respective Smurfboard.

After getting our Smurfboards, we began walking to the nearby forest as we searched for a suitable area to ride our Smurfboards and during the trip I saw Hefty giving a smile as well as a thumbs up and I knew what he meant which caused me to smile back as well as return the thumbs up gesture.


	3. Smurfette is captured

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

We continued to walk until we got to an suitable place to do our Smurboarding with Hefty going first and he did a lot of fancy tricks that including going upside down as well as flipping and we got to the other side where he landed perfectly.

Next to go was Brainy and he, like his 'smart' personality, had a rocked boosted on the back of his Smurfboard and it was going well for him until he eventually found out that it ran out of power and he fell off only to be caught by Hefty.

The third Smurf to Smurfboard was Clumsy and he was in a barrel while it was most likely that his Smurfboard was probably underneath it and he went sliding along the swerving branches until he lost the barrel and he ended up hitting a tree.

I was the next to go Smurfboarding and I simply stood on my Smurfboard with both of my feet on the board as I tried to keep my balance and I managed to get to the other side and I, like Hefty, landed perfectly as we ended up watching Smurfette.

The three of us could only watch on in awe as Smurfette flew through the air while holding onto a leaf with her hands while her feet were strapped to her board and I was clearly not the only one that thought that Smurfette was breath-taking and I was proven right when Hefty commented.

"Wow, she really takes your breath away" said Hefty in an dreamy voice. "Doesn't she?".

"She sure does, Hefty, she sure does" I said in agreement as I stood next to Hefty. "She took our Smurfy breath from the moment that Papa turned her into a Smurf".

Unfortunely, the admiring had to stop because we quickly realised that Smurfette was heading towards the forbidden forest and we knew that Papa Smurf will tell us off if he finds out that we have been close to the forbidden forest and we ran after Smurfette who had clearly got separated from her board.

We ran and ran until we eventually found Smurfette only to reveal that she is holding a hat, but, it wasn't any normal hat, it was a hat that is usually worn by Smurfs and Smurfette told us that she had found a Smurfette, although, she had no idea what the Smurf looked like.

Suddenly, before Smurfette could reveal more about the mysterious Smurf that she saw, she was Smurfnapped by a bird and it wasn't any old bird, it was Gagamel's bird and we both tried to rescue Smurfette only for the bird to dodge us and we began following the bird to Gargamel's castle.

During the whole rescue attempt, I heard Clumsy saying that he has a bad feeling about the whole thing and Brainy, of course, responded by sarcastically asking Clumsy if it has something to do with rescuing Smurfette and I just rolled my eyes at the obvious.

I looked at Hefty and it was clear that he is concerned for Smurfette which is something that I can't blame him for as I was worried for Smurfette, too, in fact, we all are, so I patted his shoulder in comfort and it clearly got his attention as he turned to look at me.

"It's ok, Hefty, we are going to get Smurfette back" I said as we continued to run. "She needs our help and we are going to free her from Gargamel".

"I know, but, I'm really worried about her" said Hefty with worry clear in his eyes. "If we don't save her, she could be Smurfed by Gargamel for all we know".

"That's why, we are not going to let that happen" I said with determination in my voice. "We are Smurfs and no Smurf is left behind".

Hefty finally smiled and he nodded in agreement as we continued our journey to Gargamel's castle with both Clumsy and Brainy following us as we got closer and closer to Gargamel's castle and after a long journey, we finally arrived and we crossed a bridge that separated us from the castle.

We arrived at the castle and we began going through the cat-flap in the big door with Hefty going first before he began doing hand-signals, although, it was quite clear that Clumsy didn't understand his hand-signals and neither did Brainy who told Hefty that no one understands his hand-signals.

This only got Hefty annoyed as he told us to follow him and we did just that before we eventually hid behind a wall of the room that Gargamel was in and we took a risky chance to peek into the room to see what Gargamel was up to this time and he seemed to be activating a new spell.

We found that Gargamel was searching for a mysterious Smurf village that the cauldron says is located where no one can find it and the cauldron apparently gave Gargamel a clue and he mentioned the word 'trees' which only got him confused just as much as we were.

I took the time to look at the nearby map that he had and I saw three tall trees which caused me to believe that it is those exact trees that the cauldron must have shown Gargamel and it didn't take us long, until, we found Smurfette who was in a cage on a table close to us.


	4. Rescuing Smurfette

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After finding Smurfette, we got onto the table and Smurfette saw us which caused to be happy to see us as Brainy began picking the lock that was connected to her cage, but, we had to go back to hiding when Gargamel was heading in our direction.

While hiding, we overheard Gargamel acting out how the yet-to-be found Smurfs are don't know that he exists and that they are going to be scared of him as he causes destruction to their village and captures them with his acting being very awkward to listen to.

Soon enough, he went to making it look like that Smurfette was helping him and I, like the other Smurfs that are with me, didn't believe him as we knew that Smurfette has no intention of helping him find the mysterious Smurf village and she definitely wants to find that village before he does.

He eventually got distracted in talking to his cat Azrael, like he usually does, which gave me as well Hefty, Clumsy and Brainy the opportunity to get Smurfette out of her cage and we began to make our escape from Gargamel and his cat knowing that this is our chance.

But Smurfette told us that she wants a copy of the map that Gargamel was busy looking at and it caused Brainy to pick up Snappy, his trusty bug friend, to use him to record the map for later us and it unfortunely gave us away which caused us to make a run for it.

We ran away from Gargamel and we got onto a crossbow upon which we sat as we briefly watched Gargamel, having been hit by one of his own freeze-balls, flew slowly through the air before Hefty kicked at the level that fired the crossbow and we flew towards the door at the same time as Azrael came at us, but, missed.

Luckily for us, we went straight through the cat-flap part of the door and we hit the ground, but, we quickly got to our feet as we tried to escape Azrael as well as trying to get back to the safety of the village in order to figure out what to do next and we started crossing the bridge to the other side.

"Come on, guys, keep running" I said to the others to encourage them. "We need to escape Azrael and the bird as quick as we can".

"Honesty, we have a problem, look" said Smurfette as she looks behind me. "Azrael is gaining on us".

"Don't worry, Smurfette, keep running" I said before looking at Clumsy. "Hey Clumsy, is there anything else that we need to know?".

"Actually, there definitely is, Honesty" said Clumsy when he saw Gargamel's bird heading towards us. "Incoming bird".

"Ok, stay calm as best you can" I said to them before turning my attention on Hefty. "We might need to jump, Hefty, I don't know, why, but, I think that we need to though".

Hefty nodded in understood what I meant and my reason for jumping quickly became clear as Gargamel's bird went diving straight through the middle part of the bridge, ultimately causing it to break into two parts and that was where my reason to jump came into play.

The five of us jumped onto the other part of the bridge and we held on as we prepared ourselves for an hurtful impact as our part of the bridge hit the side and Clumsy lost his grip on the now-broken bridge and he fell only to land on a rock as he began screaming out when he thought that he was going to die.

It didn't take long for him to realise that he had landed on a rock and it caused the rest of us to land on the rocks as well as we continued our attempt to escape while Hefty and I helped Clumsy to his feet as we tried to escape Gargamel's bird that was still after us.

The bird was still chasing us and some of us began complaining about why our legs are so short as well as our feet being so big while Hefty was sort of complaining about why his muscles were so big and it caused me to face-palm myself in annoyance at what he just said.

But with that out of the way, we managed to get into a log that served as a small bridge from one part of the land to the other and we got into the log, but, Clumsy, somehow, got himself stuck and we managed to bring him fully onto the inside of the log at the same time as the bird getting hit.

We had just got to the other side of the log and we were laughing as we went back to the village when we suddenly stopped in horror because we had been caught red-handed by Papa Smurf and he definitely wasn't happy with either of us for going missing.

"Well, I know five Smurfs" said Papa Smurf who had his arms crossed. "Who have some explaining to do".

"Hi Papa" we said in unison as we sighed knowing that we have been caught.

We followed Papa Smurf back to the village and we knew that we are in big trouble, but, we were desperate to tell Papa about what we have found out, although, there was the likely possibility that, in terms of his current mood, he has no intention of listening.


	5. Sneaking out

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After re-entering the village and getting into Papa Smurf's Mushroom house, we all began talking at once about what we found and we were trying our hardest to explain it to Papa, but, it was clear that he was having difficulty of hearing it due to us talking at the same time.

Eventually he had a enough and he quickly told us to be quiet which we obeyed as we knew that Papa Smurf was already angry as it is and we didn't want to make it worse for him or us as we stayed quiet while he began lecturing us and we felt that we deserved it.

I could only watch as Papa Smurf announced that he was grounding us and it horrified all of us, although, I understood that Papa was only doing this as a way to protect as well as keeping an eye on us in order to avoid us getting into trouble again which was understandable.

He was continuing his lecturing and he was explaining his reasons for why we were grounded when Smurfette began admitting to what Papa Smurf was saying and it proved to be a shock for me and the other three Smurfs since it was usually me that admits stuff and I do get into trouble with the other Smurfs for it.

"You're right, Papa" said Smurfette which shocked Papa Smurf. "I don't know, what we were thinking".

"I'm quite surprised" I admitted and it caused the others to look at me. "I'm usually the one, who admits this sort of stuff".

"Yeah, and what happens?" asked Brainy as he looked at me in the eye. "We get into trouble for it, because of you".

"Oh, come on, Brainy" said Hefty as he glared at Brainy. "Don't pin this on, Honesty, he is just being himself".

"Thanks for the defence, Hefty" I said with a smile. "Besides, Smurfette does have a point, though".

"Yeah and thanks, Honesty" said Smurfette as she focuses on Brainy, Hefty and Clumsy. "I couldn't agree more, right guys".

"Uh, oh, yeah, yeah" said Hefty, although, he was a bit confused at first. "Right".

"Definitely" said Brainy as he looked very uncertain. "I agree".

"What are you doing, Smurfette?" asked Clumsy before looking at me. "Honesty, what is Smurfette doing?".

I was about to respond when Smurfette began shoving us out of Papa Smurf's Mushroom house and I soon started to think that, in terms of the way that Smurfette was talking to Papa Smurf, she was up to something, although, I kept these thoughts to myself.

Eventually, I took the time to go see Paranoid Smurf and he was still paranoid as ever, but, I couldn't blame him though as it was part of his nature to be paranoid, even though, I was hoping to at least have a conversation with him since we rarely spoke to each other.

We actually had an conversation and it seems that I was the only one that he felt comfortable talking to with the two of us having a talk about our favourite things in village as well as my crush on Smurfette and he actually smiled when I admitted my crush on her.

Eventually, our conversation ended and I went home to get some sleep, but, I saw Smurfette sneaking out of her house and I had a feeling that she was going to attempt to find the mysterious Smurfs village before Gargamel does and I knew that she is going to need al the help that she can get.

I entered my house and I began packing my backpack for the journey before creating an three apples high puppet version of me and I put it into my bed before pulling the quilt over it and up to it's eyes in the hope that Papa Smurf wouldn't realise that I was gone until he found the puppet.

After making sure that everything was in order, I silently crept out of my house and I gently closed the door before beginning to follow Smurfette, although, I looked behind me only to see Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy Smurf were following me with their backpacks on their backs.

Hefty noticed me and he gave me a smile while nodding his head which I returned knowing that he was also following Smurfette as I turned my attention to Brainy and Clumsy who gave a thumbs up as we continued to follow Smurfette in hopes of helping her in her quest.

Soon enough, Hefty and I began hiding in the bushes while Brainy hid behind a rock and Clumsy hid in a tree as we watched as Smurfette walked in front of the wall that separated Smurf village and the forbidden forest and it was clear that the wall wasn't going to stop Smurfette from going on with her plan.


	6. Chaos!

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The four of us were still hiding when Hefty accidentally caused the leaves to move a bit, but, it was enough to let Smurfette know that she was being followed and she was shocked at first, until, she eventually smiled at called out Hefty to reveal himself.

Hefty, reluctantly, revealed himself as Smurfette called out Brainy and Clumsy to reveal themselves much to the surprise of Brainy, who wondered how she did that, though it wasn't long until she called me out as well which caused me to reveal myself to her.

I gave a sheepish smile and a sheepish wave at the fact she has caught me, Hefty, Clumsy and Brainy red-handed and she quickly began asking us about what we were doing out of the village at night as well as following her and we knew that she deserved an explanation.

"We knew that you were up to something" said Hefty as he looked at Smurfette. "Honesty and the rest of us did, too".

"This is all my fault, Hefty" said Smurfette as she briefly became saddened. "I let Gargamel know about that lost village".

"It wasn't your fault, Smurfette" I said as I smiled kindly at her. "If you want to blame someone, blame Gargamel".

"But Smurfette, the forbidden forest" said Hefty as he tried to prove his point. "It's too dangerous".

"I have to, at least, warn that lost village" said Smurfette as she looked at us. "On my own, if I have to".

"Well, we are team Smurf" said Hefty as he looked at me, Clumsy and Brainy. "And we stick together".

"I can't ask you to do that" said Smurfette as she looked at all four of us. "Heck, I can't ask ALL of you to do that".

"You didn't ask" I said as I walked over to Smurfette and touched her shoulder. "We came here of our own choosing".

"We volunteered" said Clumsy as he smiled, too. "We all did".

It was clear that Smurfette was touched by the fact that the four of us had decided to come and help her in her quest to find as well as warn the lost village of Smurfs about Gargamel which would clearly make them aware of the unknown threat that is searching for them.

Smurfette, happily, smiled and she accepted us joining her before we got down to business as Brainy let his assistant, Snappy, to recreate the map that we saw back at Gargamel's castle yesterday when we rescued Smurfette from the evil wizard.

After recreating the map, we checked to see if we are standing in front of a large stone wall and we said the word CHECK as we checked it off the list before we followed Smurfette as we walked over to the gap in the wall and we began entering it.

The hole had a bright light shining through it and I heard the sound of Brainy being hit by a branch of Smurfberries which caused me to look behind me only to see that Hefty is the one that had knocked the branch into Brainy and it caused me to roll my eye in annoyance.

The five of us came out the other side of the stone wall and we were surprised by the beauty of the sight that we were seeing while it caused Smurfette to say WOW few times in wonder and we couldn't blame as we briefly thought about how could this forest be so dangerous.

But, clearly, we underestimated the forest and as Smurfette turned to face us while saying WOW a total of eight times, she was grabbed by an alive yellow plant which caused the rest of us to scream out in shock and horror as we tried to get Smurfette back.

Soon enough, Hefty and Brainy were grabbed by the other yellow plants, leaving me and Clumsy to be the only Smurfs to not have been grabbed, but, we were soon walking backwards as we tried to avoid more of the yellow plants which are flowers, but, they were clearly alive.

"Nice flowers, nice flowers" said Clumsy before he panicked. "NOT NICE FLOWERS!".

"RUN FOR IT, CLUMSY!" I shouted as we turned and ran. "LET'S TRY AND NOT GET CAUGHT!".

We ran only a few steps before we were caught by the other yellow flowers and I was being beaten up in the inside of the flower before I, along with the other four Smurfs, was thrown across from one yellow plant to the other, until, it spat me back out along with Smurfette, Hefty and Brainy.

The four of us were sent flying into some bushes and we landed hard on the ground before Smurfette got up quickly as she began trying to find Clumsy to no avail, but, she soon heard a familiar scream.

Hefty, Brainy and I ran over to Smurfette to see a sight that made us feel worried for Clumsy as due to his 'clumsy' nature, he could accidentally end up picking a fight with an angry plant and I had no idea, just how right, I was going to be.

Clumsy had just been thrown into some plants that began kissing him much to his disgust as he manages to get himself free, although, he had a lot of kiss marks on his face and his hat.

He unknowingly walked over to another plant and pulled out a leaf that caused pain to the plant which made it angry as it loomed over Clumsy who had just finished wiping his face and hat before noticing the angry plant.

The poor guy was quickly punched to the ground where he was repeatedly punched again before being given one final punch that sent him down a steep slope, that Brainy warned him to be careful of, which was a little late, before coming to an crashing halt.

We began following Smurfette to go see if Clumsy was alright with Hefty and Brainy following me as we eventually got to him and he was in a dazed before snapping himself out of it and we began making sure if he was ok.


	7. The cave problem

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

When we were making sure that Clumsy was alright, the latter stated that he was seeing stars and he had a look of amazement on his face which caused the rest of us to turn round only to see lot of flying creatures flying about in the air.

The sight made us smile as it was such a beautiful thing to see and we even wondered what they are called until Brainy, at Snappy's suggestion, decided to call these creatures dragon-flies and it the name is actually very fitting for these species.

While admiring these creatures, Clumsy was picked up by one and he was taken to it's nest which caused me to go after him in order to help him get out of the nest which worked as we reunited with Smurfette, Brainy and Hefty as we admired the creatures again.

We were still admiring the creatures when Gargamel's bird found us and we began running before finding out blocked by both Azrael as well as Gargamel, himself, who chuckled evilly when he saw us while Clumsy demanded know what he was doing her.

"I was thinking of getting a nice place out here" said Gargamel as he acted innocent. "Such a quiet place in the forest, it's a little breezy out here...WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?".

"You are never gonna find that village, Gargamel" said Smurfette as she stood up to Gargamel.

"Oh Smurfette, if it wasn't for you" said Gargamel as he mocked Smurfette. "I wouldn't even know about those other Smurfs, get them boys".

Quickly, just as Azrael and Gargamel's bird charged at us, we began dodging them as well as attacking Gargamel before the latter managed to take one of the dragon-flies egg which he thrown at Clumsy, who managed to catch it, but, it only caused the dragon-flies to think that Clumsy was stealing the egg.

We began run for our lives as we knew that the dragon-flies are really angry and Hefty told Clumsy to give the egg back to the dragon-flies which Clumsy did, but, the egg came back to him and it annoyed him as Smurfette, Brainy and Hefty urged Clumsy to give the egg, which he tried again and still the egg returned to him.

Knowing that we had to escape the dragon-flies, Smurfette managed to spot some holes and we each began jumping into those holes where we eventually realised that we are in a cave and we had no idea how we can possibly reunite with each other due to the fact that we are in different holes...well some of us anyway.

"Smurfette?, are you there?" I asked as I tried to find her. "I can't see you, can you see me?".

"Don't worry, Honesty, I'm here" said Smurfette as she helped me up. "We have to find Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty".

"I agree, let's hope they're alright" I said as I began to call their names out. "Brainy, Hefty, Clumsy?, are you guys alright?".

"Honesty, I am so glad to hear your voice" said Hefty as he was the first to reply. "How is Smurfette, is she ok?".

"She's alright, Hefty, we both are" I said as I smiled at Smurfette which she returned. "Brainy?, are you alright?".

"I'm ok, Honesty, It's good to hear you" said Brainy as he sounded happy too. "I'm glad that you, Smurfette and Hefty are alright".

"How's Clumsy?, is he ok?" I asked before I heard Clumsy panicking. "Hold on Clumsy, we are going to find you, just stay in the light and you'll be alright".

"Too late, I'm walking into the darkness" said Clumsy as he walked into the darkness. "Honesty, I am finding it hard to stay calm".

"Don't worry, Clumsy, help is on the way" I said as I knew that Clumsy doesn't like the darkness. "Just take a few deep slow breaths".

"I'm freaking out, you guys" said Clumsy as he only panicked more. "Honesty, I'm not sure if I can go back to the light anymore".

"Just try to stay calm, Clumsy" I said as I tried to keep my best friend calm. "You're going to be ok, we are coming to get you".

We turned on our light before we began searching for each other by using our voice, but, that only made the situation worse as we were becoming even more lost until Hefty finally had enough as he began trying to punch his way out of his part of the cave, though, Brainy managed to stop him, before we could get killed.

Suddenly, Clumsy shouted out that he was going to blow something up which worried me, Brainy and Smurfette while Hefty was supportive of the idea before Clumsy caused a big explosion with dust heading straight towards all of us as I managed to cover Smurfette until the dust cleared.

It wasn't long until we heard Clumsy screaming out in terror before it was revealed that he was terrified by a giant herd of rabbits and it also wasn't long before we managed to find each other as we used a rabbit, who Smurfette affectionally called Bucky, as our own transport to our destination.


End file.
